Adventure To The Forgotten Lands
Prolouge Featherkit felt bad that she told her mother about the strange cat telling her the story. Her mother became furious with her for talking to a huge cat. Then one day, she got the guts to tell her mother something. "Mother..." mewed Featherkit. "Yes." growled her mother, Honeydew. "I-I want to find the Forgotten Land." she murmured. Chapter 1: Anger Arises Featherkit was punished by her mother. Featherkit knew her mother was hiding something. Featherkit lashed her tail. If she was going to the Forgotten Land, she needed to ask the large cat how to get there. She journeyed to the large cat's cave. "I want to find the Forgotten Land." she meowed. The large cat flinched, and then laughed. "YOU?!" he laughed. "Yes! I'm bringing Fuzzkit, Dyepaw, and Dewpaw with me!" growled Featherkit. The large black cat got closer. "You really do, huh? Follow the Shadow of the sun then." meowed the cat. He got up, and left. Featherkit got to her paws and hurried on back to Windclan. "Dyepaw, Dewpaw, Fuzzkit! Come here!" she yowled. Dewpaw's gray fur was ruffled, so Featherkit guessed she was sleeping. "What is it?" asked Dye paw, his tortie fur fluffed. "I know how to get to the Forgotten Lands!" she squealed. Fuzzkit gasped. "YES!" he yowled. Featherkit whimpered as she saw her motehr pad over to them. "You four are NOT going!" she hissed. "B-But!" cried Fuzzkit. "No." growled their mother. Featherkit just stomped over to her nest and plopped down in it. Anger rose in her belly she knew she WAS going, and so were her friends. She could already imagine it, the giant colossi, starring at her and her friends in awe. She would come back with the most amazing story. She would tell it to kits when she was an elder. She would tell them, about the story to the Forgotten Land. That night, Fuzzkit, Dewpaw, and Dyepaw met Featherkit in the moor land. "We are heading out, next week, no matter what anyone says." growled Featherkit. Everyone agreed, but Fuzzkit looked a little jerky. His claws needed at the ground, tearing at the grass. "What is it, Fuzzkit?" asked Dewpaw. "Our mommas said not to go, why are we going then?" cried Fuzzkit. "We'll impress them." growled Featherkit. "If you tell them about this, i'll shred you!" hissed Dyepaw. Fuzzkit shook his head. "I-I won't!" he mewed. "Good." growled Featherkit. In the morning, Fuzzkit was still nervous. "You're NOT telling her!" hissed Featherkit. "B-But i al-" Fuzzkit was cut off by their mother. "You two are not going to go! You two here me?!?! I'll shred you both! I'll hold you two back from being apprentices for 6 moons!" snarled their mother. Featherkit lashed her tiny tail. Anger burned in her stomach. She felt like her eyes were flaming with anger. "I am-" Featherkit's little protest was cut off by Dewpaw. "Don't worry, we're not going!" she mewed quickly. Dewpaw wincked at Featherkit. "I'll be the judge of that!" hissed Featherkit's mother. All day, Featherkit was pestered by cats telling her not to go. Then, she padded up to her father, he always let her do things. "Father, can i go on the journey?" pleaded Featherkit. "No!" growled her father, Nightshudder. Flames of anger burned in Featherkit. "What are you and mom hiding?! Me and Fuzzkit want to know!" snarled Featherkit. Nightshudder jumped. He sat down next to his daughter. "Honey, you are a colossus at heart." her father murmured at last. Featherkit jumped. Her?! "Fuzzkit too?" she asked, the words barley escaped her mouth. "Yes." sighed Nightshudder. "don't tell Honeydew i said that, she'll claw me to death." growled Nightshudder. Featherkit nodded. As she walked away from her father, she almost fell. She defently had to meet the colossi now! Anger rose in her gut again. Her mother wouldn't allow it, escpecilly since her brother wouldn't keep his mouth shut. Featherkit sighed, she had to deal with him. A week later, Dewpaw, who was now Dewglaze, and Dyepaw, who was now Dyepelt, and Fuzzkit met with Featherkit in the Moor land. "We'll camp out here tonight. Then in the morning, we'll follow shadows to the forgotten land." mewed Featherkit. "What about our clan and parents? Won't they miss us?" whimpered Dewglaze. Featherkit snorted. "You two are warriors!" she growled. The two warriors nodded. "Go to bed, I've got to talk to Fuzzkit, alone." mewed Featherkit. "Yes oh mighty leader kit." taunted Dyepelt, but he obyed. "What is it?" asked Featherkit's brother. "W-We have colossus in our blood." whispered Featherkit. Fuzzkit blinked. "Cool." he mewed. Featherkit rolled her eyes and went to sleep with her brother, Fuzzkit. Chapter 2: The Search Featherkit and the gang headed out early. She wanted to pass over the border before the dawn patrol setted out. Dewglaze was carrying Fuzzkit in her jaws, who was sleeping. Featherkit stayed up to be the leader to guide her pack the right way. Featherkit brought her patrol to a stop. "Lets hunt!" purred Featherkit. Dyepelt blinked. "You're a kit, you can't hunt." he growled. Featherkit rolled her eyes. "Like mommy said," she yawned. "It's never to late to learn how to hunt." he mewed, just waking up. Dewglaze dropped Fuzzkit. 'Okay then, lets meet back here afterwards." meowed Dewglaze. Dyepelt and Dewglaze left to hunt. "Lets team hunt!" Featherkit purred to Fuzzkit. "Yeah, I like it when two colossus breds hunt together!" mewed Fuzzkit. They teamed up on a rabbit. Fuzzkit chased it, but Featherkit missed it when she tried to pounce on it. They chased it into Thunderclan territory, but didn't know it, until they ran into Penguinstar and her patrol. Featherkit gulped. "What are you doing?" asked Penguinstar, with no hostility in her voice. "We're going to leave our clan for awhile, please don't tell." whimpered Featherkit. Fuzzkit pawed at the ground. Pineshed stepped forward, his dark green pelt brushing Penguinstar's. Featherkit rolled her eyes at him. "We won't tell, right Penguinstar?" meowed Pineshed. Lunarbird barred her teeth. "We won't." meowed Penguinstar. Her penguin-like pelt shimmered in the light. (Penguinstar has a penguin's color pattern, she looks like a penguin in cat form.) Featherkit nodded. "Can we take our kill now?" pleaded Fuzzkit. Penguinstar nodded. "thank you, Penguinstar." murmured Featherkit. "If you ever see your leader, Ostrichstar, warn him that we aren't the happiest with him." growled Penguinstar. Featherkit nodded, and Fuzzkit and Featherkit padded away. "You forgot this." growled Lunarbird. The rabbit was underneath her claws. "Thanks!" purred Featherkit. Her and her brother carried their prey back to Dewglaze and Dyepelt. "Nice catch, kits!" purred Dewglaze. She had a blackbird and a vole, and her brother had a rabbit and a mouse. "I caught a rabbit!" snarled Dyepelt. "They're kits!" hissed Dewglaze. dyepelt rolled his eyes. "I'll eat my bird, Dyepelt will eat his rabbit, and you two kits can share your rabbit." meowed Dewglaze. Everyone settled down to eat. When they finished, Featherkit rose to her paws. "Oh, and the vole and mouse will be carried so if we need to snack, we can try to share those." mewed Dewglaze. Dyepelt licked his lips and padded away with his friend and the kits. It was hard for the four to follow the shadows. They would dissapear soon. But featherkit noticed that they wouldn't change direction. They soon got a new omen. Featherkit woke to see Valus. He walked over to her. "There will be two shadows: the shadows of your enimies, and the shadow of the colossi. Choose the right one. Do not hide in your enimies shadows." Valus echoed. Featherkit jerked awake. She knew what Valus the colossus ment, but who was her enemy? Featherkit woke with a jolt. Fuzzkit nudged her. "Morning." he mewed. Featherkit sighed. "Lets go." meowed Dyepelt. Featherkit hopped to her paws. She was so excited to see TWO shadows! She looked at a tree. "there's not another shadow..." she meowed. Dewglaze shrugged. "Lets just keep folowing the one shadow. Wait! Mabye we follow the other shadow!?" mewed Dyepelt. Fuzzkit shrugged. Featherkit bounced. "Okay!" purred Featherkit. They travled for days, still not reaching the lands. "I'm starving!" complaind Fuzzkit. Featherkit's eyes lit up when she saw a loner with two rabbits in his jaws. He was skinny, and weak, even Featherkit could beat him. "There is our prey!" murmured Dyepelt. "We can't steal!" hissed Dewglaze. "Come on, Featherkit, get him!" hissed Dyepelt. Featherkit nodded, and looked behind her to see Dyepelt evily smearking. she leaped at the loner, she was bigger now. She hissed and clawed his face. He dropped the kill, and ran. "Great job!" purred Dyepelt. Dewglaze glarred at him. They all ate. "You know what? You two are old enough now to be apprentices! You two can pick which one of us you want as a mentor." meowed Dyepelt. Featherkit paused. "Dyepelt!" she mewed. Dewglaze jumped. Featherkit wondered what was with her. "Featherkit, you're now FeatherPAW! Now, lets go hunting, casue there's bond to be plenty of prey!" mewed Dyepelt. Featherpaw learned to hunt in diffrent ways, and they caught plenty of prey. They even stole some from a couple of elders. "Wow, you guys caught a lot!" gasped Fuzzpaw. Dyepelt shook his head. "Actully, we stole most of it." mewed featherpaw. Dewglaze growled. "That's-" began Dewglaze. "Its fine, cause we got some prey!" finished Featherpaw. Dewglaze blinked, confussed by Featherpaw's aditude. "Lets eat!" meowed Featherpaw. Featherpaw gasped for air. They had travled forever. She had been Dyepelt's apprentice for about a moon. "A-are you sure there is even colossi still?" asked Dewglaze, panting. Dyepelt snorted. "Course!" he growled. Featherpaw had fought many cats and stole alot, it made Dyepelt so proud of her. Featherpaw saw a creek and gasped. "Last one their is a dung ball1" she purred as she ran to the creek. "Ouch!" hissed Featherpaw as she hit something big. It let out a groan, and Dewglaze, Dyepelt, and Fuzzpaw all let out screams. Featherpwa looked up and gasp. "Valus!" cried Featherpaw. the colossus looked down and his eyes turned red with anger. "you followed your enemies shadow!" growled the colossus, quickly trying to stomp Featherpaw. Featherpaw snarled. "I followed the shadows of the trees!" hissed Featherpaw. Dyepelt snorted. "Trees are our enemies?" he muttered. Valus pointed his bat at Dyepelt. "You listened to him, your enemey. He taught you to steal and hurt, and you followed." boomed Valus. He swung the bat, hitting Dyepelt directly in the side, killing him. Dewglaze let out a wail when she reached her fallen brother's side. The three quickly went for cover in a gorge cave. There were torches on the wall. Fuzzpaw blinked, confussed. A shadow rose to its paws and let out a yowl. "C-Celousia!" cried Featherpaw, quickly running for cover. Celousia charged for Fuzzpaw, making him fly over Featherpaw. He landed with a thump, and layed motionless. Featherpaw wailed, wanting to run to her brother's side and wake him. "He's dead, like my brother." Dewglaze murmured to Featherpaw. "WE've got to go, now!" whimpered Featherpaw. The two took off and found themselves in a large green plain, with tunnels that lead under ground. Phaedra the horse colossus rose to her odd feet. she slowly came over to them. Featherpaw ran under into the tunnels with Dewglaze. Phaedra began to dig for them. A boulder fell and hit Dewglaze on the head, knocking her out. "I-I'm sorry, Dewglaze, but i have to go, or Phaedra will dig me up too." whimpered Featherpaw. She took off down the tunnels. She knew that everyone of her traveling friends were now dead. She ran to the place of Malus, the leader of the colossi. He quickly tossed a lightning bolt at Featherpaw, who quickly dodged. "Its all right, great one, she is now alone." thundered Valus. Chapter 3, a Firey Fight: Malus casted a glare at Featherpaw. "I'm just an innoceant cat, what do i have to do with this?!" cried Featherpaw. Malus roared, silencing Featherpaw. "You a deceandent from the colossi, you should know better!" scolded Malus. Featherpaw looked down at her paws. "you've spilt our secret to others, that's bad! You've followed your enemies shadows! For that, you shall pay...With your life!" boomed Malus. He casted a bolt at Featherpaw, which was quickly deflected by Valus's bat. "Nomore lives shall be lost, Malus!" growled Valus. Malus glarred at Valus. "I'm very upset with you, brother! you have already spilt our secret to an unstable deceandent! For that, a battle shall be fought with me and you!" snarled Valus. He quickly casted a bolt at Valus, and Valus swung his bat again. "We're brothers, we were not ment to do this!" Valus cried. Featherpaw was hiding from the two battling colossi. "the only way to sooth this is by killing the deceandent." muttered Malus. Valus sighed. "what's done is done....I'll remove her from life, Malus." murmured Valus. He swung his bat at featherpaw, only to hit ground. Featherpaw opened her eyes, and found herself in the talons of the great, huge, bird, Avion. He let out a screech and dodged a bolt of Malus. "Avion, what are you doing?!" screeched Malus. Avion just let out another screech and flapped away. Valus swung his bat at the same time as his brother shot a lightningbolt, and they hit Avion. He fell to the ground and landed with a thump. Featherpaw leaped from the talons of Avion. "Please Malus! Just don't kill anymore, and i will let you kill me!" cried Featherpaw. Malus nodded. "Finally." he muttered. Malus shot a bolt at Featherpaw. Featherpaw squeazed her eyes closed tight, and only felt soft fur. she blinked open her eyes, and noticed the great colossus named Gorious, standing over her. "Malus, i command you to leave Featherpaw alone! I am the greatest colossus of all, and she has my blood! The rest of my deaceandents believe no such things of colossi!" snarled Gorious. Malus snarled. "No, she must die!" screeched Malus. He blasted a bolt at Gorious. Gorious's armor deflected it, making it fly at Malus, killing him. "Y-your Gorious?" echoed featherpaw. "I am young one, and your home now...Safe with me." murmured Gorious. He layed next to Featherpaw, and she fell asleep, happy to hear the steady breathing of her great ancestor that she always dreamed of meeting.... Category:Silverwhisker's Pages Category:Fanfictions